


Harry's Midnight Snack

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Harry Potter, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Flirting, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Kissing, M/M, Scarry, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Harry only came down for a midnight snack, but when he finds Scorpius in the kitchen, he ends up getting more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Harry's Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP_NextGen100](https://hp-nextgen100.dreamwidth.org/), using prompt #210 'Midnight Snack'.

When Harry gets downstairs for a midnight snack, he finds his son’s best friend already in the kitchen, munching down on Ginny’s Christmas cookies.

“Ah, Mister Potter.” He grins, before offering him one of the cookies.

Harry takes it, but as soon as he has licked the frosting off, Scorpius grabs him by the back of the head, and he kisses him. Harry can’t say that he’s surprised, because he had been noticing the flirting for months, but still it makes his knees buckle, and he finds himself blushing as though he’s fifteen years old again.

“Fuck, you taste sweet.”

* * *

Harry knew that he shouldn’t kiss Scorpius back, but there had been something about the young man, about his constant flirting, about his teasing, that had made him feel drawn to him. That had made him have thoughts about him that he knew he should not have. He had even tried to avoid him for a couple of weeks, but Albus had kept bringing his friend home with him, and with the young man sitting at the kitchen table, there had been no avoiding him. Still, Harry had not thought the flirting and the teasing would ever come to this.

* * *

Scorpius deepens their kiss, as he teases his hands over Harry’s naked back, Harry growing hard at his touch. He suppresses a moan, as the young man grinds their hips together.

“We shouldn’t…,” he whispers.  


“You’re right, Ginny will kill us if she finds out we’ve been eating her cookies.”

“I wasn’t talking about…,” Harry says, but when he sees the grin on Scorpius face, he can’t help but smile.

“Merry Christmas, Mister Potter.” Scorpius winks, before disappearing from the kitchen as though nothing has happened, leaving Harry standing there, wishing, hoping that this wasn’t a one-off.

“Yeah… Merry Christmas…”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
